CORE D (ELECTROPHYSIOLOGY) ABSTRACT The Electrophysiology Core provides assistance with electrophysiological analyses of neurons and glia in tissue slices and cultured cells. The Core can perform the experiments for investigators, or provide training and access to the specialized equipment necessary to perform such experiments. The Core also provides expert consultation on electrophysiological projects.